I Can Explain
by MelancholyAndBlithe
Summary: While the rest of the family is fast asleep under the light of the moon, Uncas is the only one who can't seem to get any shut eye.


**A/N:** Dedicated to MohawkWoman, who has been a great friend and is an awesome person all around. I thought I'd give her a fic for Christmas. I wish it had turned out a bit longer, but who's to say I won't write more?

Check out her works if you like Last of the Mohicans fanfictions. She's a dedicated author and it shows in her work. :)

Without further ado, MohawkWoman, I hope you like it. And Merry Christmas! :D

* * *

Night had fallen around them a few hours ago, the moon high in the sky, its light cast over the canopy of tall, looming trees of all kinds. It had rained during the day, evidence of it strewn throughout the wooded area in the form of puddles that hadn't soaked into the loam just yet. Fallen leaves of various colors decorated the puddles, their colors somewhat lessened by the light of the moon. The campsite was set up on the dryest piece of land the family could find and each of them had nodded off a while ago.

All except Uncas.

Uncas couldn't sleep. He watched the campfire, tongues of orange and red standing out starkly against the various browns and greens of the loam and grass around him. The night sky was awash with stars and he watched them for a bit, ruminating on recent events.

The day he met Alice was the first that queued itself in his mind's eye. Alice was travelling with her sister, Duncan, and a small contingent of soldiers. They were attacked; ambushed by a Huron war party that cut through the small amount of troops and left but a shadow of what was left. After the initial bloodshed was over and done, Uncas and his family saving the survivors, she was trembling, her face drained of color. Poor thing was terrified. Beautiful, but terrified. He'd never seen or met anyone quite like her.

Uncas turned his attention back to the flames. He reached for a neaby stick, poking at the burning wood in the flames, some of it collapsing in on itself, turning into a heap of hot ash. He tossed another dead branch into the fire, and continued to think.

Unfortunately while he and his family had been escorting her, her sister, and Duncan, Alice and Uncas hadn't much opportunity for interaction other than once, where they conversed about their families and other things, small things, mainly. If he were honest with himself, that was when his attraction for her started. From that moment on, he was a doomed man. He laughed to himself lightly, looking back up at the stars for a moment before looking down at Alice.

'That's a bleak way of thinking of things.' He thought to himself. 'Doomed man indeed.' Her hair was strewn out behind her, her hands under her face as a pillow. The rest of his previous train of thought disappeared. A strand of her hair had blown in her face, making her scrunch her face and complain in her sleep. He smiled, scooting closer to her and moving the offending tresses from her face.

Uncas didn't know what'd come over him, but the sudden urge to kiss her cheek came to the forefront of his mind. He decided to take the risk, leaning over with every intention of doing just that. However, he didn't count on her turning over in her sleep, and so his lips landed right on hers. His eyes widened slightly in panic, a gasp drawn in from his nose.

That wasn't even the best part.

No, the _best_ part was when she woke straight up to him sitting back up, straight as a board. Her lips parted, bewilderment written plain as day on her features. His face felt uncomfortably warm as he held his hands up and struggled to apologize, or really say much of anything.

"I can explain." Was the best he could do at the moment, unfortunately for him.

'Nicely done, Uncas.' He chastised himself. She smiled, her eyes twinkling as she sat up, placed a hand on his cheek, and kissed him. He sighed, a quick breath let out of his lungs in relief as he placed his hand over hers, returning the favor. He could feel his heart fluttering in his chest. When they finally separated, Alice pressed her forehead to his, a tired smile on her face.

"You should get some sleep." She coaxed gently. He returned her smile.

"I can't sleep." He admitted. She kept her smile, leaning back and patting the space next to where she had been sleeping.

"You can lay next to me if you'd like." She offered, waiting for his response. His eyebrows raised a bit in surprise.

"Are you sure?" He checked. He didn't want to stay there if she didn't really want him there. He had been happy when she nodded in affirmation and laid down. He followed her lead, scooting closer to her, an arm encircling her waist while the other rested under her neck so he could run his fingers through her hair. Her breathing slowed and before long he could tell that she'd nodded off, right around when his own eyelids finally became heavy with oncoming slumber. He shifted a bit, getting more comfortable before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Also, Merry Christmas to anyone else who happens to be reading today!


End file.
